Asmodeus
Now Presenting Asmo, from the POV of a 15 year old fapper: Asmodeus '''is a nubile (Means an attractive woman) role player and an easily offended admin of Iwaku (a place the troll isn't old enough to join), currently regarded as one of the biggest and most butthurt crybabies in the realm, which is actually quite impressive considering his competition (which includes the troll, but no one listens to him enough). He is the primary wielder of a constantly misused ban-hammer (used 3 times in 2 years, most recently to make troll butthurt), a power that is quite effective though means little considering power over Iwaku is like the ability to rig the Special Olympics. (Apparently this troll doesn't like people with disabilities.) Known as a great oral giver among his male partners (of which troll isn't old enough to be included), Asmodeus has been as troublesome as any Iwaku villain over the long years, but he got schooled by the old site's admin Gabriel so that's not particularly impressive (troll had his heart broken by previous Admin too). For a long time (see: never EDIT: Actually it was about seven months.), Asmodeus was set to replace King Gabriel as the ruler of Iwaku. He succeeded in making a bunch of threads with rp ideas that tried to be as random and outlandish as possible, all of which failed. (Troll clearly has confused Asmo with Reggie) He also engineered an army of Ego-Zombies, but nobody knows or cares what the fuck that is, like much of the things Asmodeus claims credit to. (Think of them like an army of Johnus with guns.) These two creations almost spelled the end of Iwaku during the apocalyptic Admin War which can actually be summarized as Asmodeus getting butthurt over being de-throned when his tantrums weren't going to be put up with any longer (troll fails to see the irony). Asmodeus is currently believed dead (if only we could be so lucky, Edit: He's not quite dead yet.) after being stabbed by Palonis. Not stabbed in combat or anything, but being stabbed in the ass by his cock which, like Asmodeus's, is so small that the embarassment had them shamed out of the old Iwaku. (Troll has a clear interest in penis sizes for some reason.) He's only really an admin on the current Iwaku because Diana Notacat, Matron Tool of Iwaku's new and unoffocial incarnation (Troll hasn't clicked on old proboards link.), doesn't give a fuck what happens to her site since she hardly ever posts anyways (except to click "YES" on the "Shall we ban Zabasaz for being a dickweed" poll). His aliases include "Obi Wan", "Mr. Clink", "Sir Notappearinginthisfilm", "Ass-Mo" and his current identity, JESUS-BOT 3.0." Nobody in the poorly-managed European schools taught Asmodeus that the period goes before the quotation mark (unless the quotation in question doesn't include the period and is not being used to denote speech - come on trolly, keep up). She is best described as an overweight Brit, with several chins adorned by neckbeards and pants that are exceedingly tight and yet offer no bulge. (Troll clearly has a fetish for neck beards.) SUMMARY: Please help me destroy Asmodeus through time-consuming low-level trolling. I'm only one troll, and its hard to be remembered. '''Wow, looks like a certain troll knows a lot about butthurt. >-> Category:Mythos Characters Category:Angels